


Nobody knows

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, M/M, Other, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej
Summary: 1x10 AU에피소드 이후로 둘이 삽질하는 이야기writer. 매칸더





	Nobody knows

 

 

 

  
맹세코 매그너스는 그날 500년 인생 중 두 번째로 무서운 경험―데몬의 피를 얼굴에 맞는―을 했다.  
  
  
웅웅거리며 빛나는 보라색 포털을 없애자 지하실에 정적이 흘렀다. 지하실, 이 세계, 그리고 매그너스의 인생까지 시끌벅적하게 만들었던 클레리와 제이스가 떠나고 나서 지하실에 남은 것은 매그너스와 대걸레 막대기에 배가 뚫린 채로 기절해 누워있는 데몬이었다. 보기만 해도 토가 쏠릴 것 같은 데몬을 보자 한숨이 자동으로 나왔다. 이미 오늘 사용한 몇 개의 마법으로 가만히 서있어도 다리가 꺾일 만큼 피곤했지만 적어도 이 세계에는 데몬을 처리할 사람이 한 명밖에 없었다.  
  
"힘내자, 매그너스. 할 수 있어."  
  
오늘 마법 휴면상태가 풀렸다는 것을 애써 잊으려 노력하면서 매그너스가 주먹을 쥐고 조그맣게 중얼거리자, 기다렸다는 듯이 데몬이 끄륵거리며 눈을 뜨고 몸을 일으켰다. 그것을 보자 방금 다짐했던 것들이 사르르 날아가는 것을 느꼈다. 데몬이 킁킁거리며 냄새를 맡더니 복도 끝에 선 매그너스를 향해 큰 입을 벌리고 달려들었다. 아직 공격 마법은 어떻게 하는지 잘 기억이 안 났지만 이제 그는 물체를 옮길 수 있었다. 매그너스가 몸에 흐르고 있는 마력을 한계까지 끌어올렸다. 그러자 그를 향해 달려오던 데몬이 멱살을 잡혀 공중에 대롱대롱 흔들리며 울부짖었다.  
  
"좋아!"  
  
신나서 외친 매그너스가 잠깐 굳었다. 조용한 지하실에 끄륵거리는 데몬의 목소리가 울렸다.  
  
"그럼... 이제 어떻게 해야하지?"  
  
매그너스는 공격마법에 특화된 워록이 아니었다. 휴면 상태가 아닐 때에도 공격에 능하지는 않았다.  
  
젠장....  
  
매그너스가 반쯤 소리내 울며 팔을 든 채로 데몬에게 다가갔다. 악취가 점점 가까워져 매그너스가 눈을 찌푸리자마자 공중에 뜬 데몬이 점점 땅으로 내려왔다. 악취가 집중력을 흐트리고 있었다. 매그너스가 황급히 데몬의 배에 박힌 대걸레 막대기를 뽑는 동안, 데몬은 몸의 촉수로 매그너스의 팔을 긁어놓을 뻔했다. 매그너스가 다시 정신을 집중하며 데몬의 온몸을 묶자, 동시에 마력이 바닥나는 것이 느껴졌다. 기회는 한 번뿐이다. 심호흡을 한 매그너스가 데몬의 심장에 대걸레를 박아넣자마자 얼굴에 검은 피가 튀며 귀가 찢어지는 비명이 지하실을 채우더니 단번에 재가 되어버렸다. 대걸레의 끝에 묻은 데몬의 피까지 재가 되는 바람에 깨끗해진 막대기를 들고 있던 매그너스가 갑자기 헛구역질을 했다. 손끝으로 데몬을 찌른 촉감이 생생했다. 이런 역겨운 기분은 200살이 넘은 이후로 처음인 것 같았다. 이 끔찍한 곳에서 빨리 나가고 싶어 계단으로 향하던 중에 갑자기 다리가 풀리는 바람에, 매그너스는 계단에 걸터앉았다.  
  
집에 가고싶어...  
  
울고 싶었다. 급한 대로 집에 있는 고양이 주석을 떠올렸다. 부드러운 갈색 털... 분홍코... 뭉툭한 앞발... 따뜻한 온도... 가능하다면 마법으로 띄워서 보고 싶었는데 마력이 없어 코를 한번 훌쩍거렸다. 그래도 고양이 테라피가 효과가 있었는지 기분이 좀 나아졌다. 지하실 밖으로 일단 나가면 아직도 파티가 한창이겠지. 일단은 밖에서 칵테일을 한잔 마시고(논알콜로) 곧바로 택시를 잡아타야겠다고 생각했다. 그리고 칵테일과 동시에 떠오른 것은 아까 그 미남자였다.  
  
'집에 갔을까?'  
  
클레리와의 일이 바빠 그냥 지나쳤지만 확실히 잘 생기긴 했었다. 너무 오랜만에 참석한 파티여서 그랬는지 그의 앞에서 우물쭈물하던 자신의 모습이 생각났다. 분명 바보같아 보였을 거야... 약간 힘빠진 걸음걸이로 지하실을 나오자 파티는 여전히 한창이었다. 아까의 그 남자가 있었다면 들어오게 해줘서 고맙다고 한마디 할 수 있었을 텐데. 아쉬움에 어깨를 축 늘어뜨린 채 출구로 향하던 매그너스의 등뒤에 말 한마디가 떨어졌다.  
  
"벌써 가는 거예요?"  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
알렉은 움찔하는 남자의 동그란 뒤통수가 마치 초식동물 같다는 생각이 들었다. (알렉에 비해) 조그만 몸체가 천천히, 부자연스럽게 돌았다.  
  
"아, 하하. 네..."  
  
"제가 특별히 들여보내 준건데. 일찍 가시네요."  
  
알렉이 황금같은 미소를 지었다. 그의 트레이드 마크이자 그가 다니는 학교에서 유명한 표정이었다. 역시나 앞에 선 초식동물같은 남자는 그 미소에 거역할 수 없는 듯 보였다. 큰 눈의 시선이 알렉의 얼굴에 꽂혔다. 알렉의 미소가 더 깊어졌다.  
  
"바쁜가봐요?"  
  
멍한 눈으로 알렉의 얼굴을 감상하던 조그만 남자는 화들짝 놀라더니, 눈을 또르르 굴렸다. 알렉은 남자의 눈이 굴러가는 소리도 들을 수 있을 것 같다고 생각했다. 이번엔 또 어떻게 튕기나 볼까.  
  
"저... 피곤해서요."  
  
상투적인 말이었지만 순간 이 귀여운 남자의 말을 믿어버렸다. 정말 피곤한 표정이었다. 한순간, 이 어려보이는 남자가 심지어 몇백 년을 산 것처럼 느껴졌다. 축 늘어뜨린 어깨를 잡고 부축해주고 싶은 마음을 진정시키며 알렉이 말했다.  
  
"정말 그래보여요."  
  
"네, 오늘은 그러네요. 죄송해요. 특별히 여기 들어오게 해주셨는데 먼저 가게돼서."  
  
정말로 기절 직전인지, 말을 마치자마자 조그만 남자는 이제 손을 올려 눈을 비비기까지 했다. 아, 귀여워. 멍하니 생각하던 알렉이 급히 할 말을 내뱉었다.  
  
"그럼, 나중에 또 볼 수 있어요?"  
  
마치 본능처럼 저 깊은 곳에서 나온 본심에 앞의 마알간 얼굴이 멍하게 굳는 것을 보며, 20년을 게이킹으로 살아온 알렉은 흔치않은 긴장감을 느꼈다.  
  
"나중이요?"  
  
멍하니 올려다보는 매그너스의 눈이 토끼같다. 알렉은 아까 했던 것처럼 미소를 지으며 고개를 갸웃했다. 그는 그 미소의 파급력을 잘 알고 있었다. 알렉산더는 웃는 것 이외에 아무것도 하지 않았지만 매그너스가 혼자 알아서 고개를 숙이고는 갈등에 접어들었다. 매그너스가 우물쭈물하고 있는 모양을 캐치한 알렉산더가 한발짝 다가섰다.  
  
"음... 그냥 지금 보는 건 어때요?"  
  
매그너스가 놀라 고개를 들어올리는데 등에 와닿는 손이 느껴졌다. 알렉이 자연스레 문쪽으로 에스코트를 하고 있었다. 매그너스의 키도 꽤 컸는데, 알렉은 매그너스보다 한 뼘은 차이가 나는 데다 손까지 커서 매그너스의 등을 꽤 많이 덮었다. 클레리의 친구라서 그런가, 긴가민가했는데 역시 네필림 혈통인 것 같았다. 네필림 특유의 높은 온도가 등을 감싸자 매그너스의 경직된 근육이 조금 풀렸다. 그대로 파티장의 엘리베이터 앞에까지 리드당해 온 매그너스가 알렉을 올려다보았다.  
  
"저기. 지금은 좀... 그런데요."  
  
망설이며 말을 꺼내는데, 매그너스를 내려다보는 알렉의 눈이 너무 예뻐서 잠깐 말을 흩트렸다.  
  
"피곤해 보여요."  
  
헤이즐빛의 눈이 살짝 웃더니 엘리베이터의 문이 열린 사이로 매그너스를 밀어넣으며 올라탔다. 갑자기 밀폐된 공간에 단둘이 남자, 매그너스가 잔뜩 긴장해 몸을 굳혔다.  
  
"제가 데려다줘도 될까요? 집까지."  
  
엘리베이터 안에서 긴장하는 매그너스를 느꼈는지 알렉이 등에 뒀던 손을 살며시 뗐다. 밀폐된 공간에 나름 예민하게 반응하는 자신에게 맞춰주는 것 같은 태도였다. 이런 기분이 도대체 몇 년 만이지. 키스조차 한 지가 가물가물해서 기억이 나지 않았다. 카밀하고 했던 게 마지막은 아니었는데... 그때 다른 생각을 하는 매그너스의 정적을 거절의 의미로 받아들였는지, 알렉이 한번 더 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"데려다주기만 할게요."  
  
알렉산더가 모르는 한 가지는, 매그너스가 운전을 못 한다는 거였다(운전을 배울 시간이 100년이나 있었는데도). 차를 가져오지 않았는데 지금 피곤해 죽을 지경인 매그너스와 매그너스를 데려다주고 싶은 알렉 모두에게 희소식이었다.  
  
"고마워요."  
  
만난 지 거의 처음으로 매그너스가 알렉을 올려다보며 웃었다. 그 웃음이 왠지 어색해서 귀엽다고 생각했다.  
  
주차장 층에 내리면서 알렉이 다시 매그너스의 어깨에 손을 올리려 했지만, 눈치가 없는 것인지 아니면 너무 빠른 것인지 불분명한 매그너스가 먼저 나가버리자 알렉산더가 눈썹을 스윽 들어올렸다.  
  
사실 좁은 공간에 다른 사람이랑 있는 것이 매그너스에게는 너무... 어색했다. 싫은 쪽은 아니고, 이 경우에는 따지자면 너무 과하게 설렜다. 특히 저런 얼굴을 한 사람과 같이라면. 카타리나가 30년 전쯤에 한번 매그너스에게 말했던 바로는, 매그너스의 생활은 거의 80년 가까이 수도승의 그것과 같았다. 카밀과 헤어진 것이 아마 100년이 좀 덜 됐는데 마지막으로 먼데인 남자와 데이트했던 것이 그 시기와 크게 차이가 나지 않았으니.  
  
알렉의 차에 타자 다시 어색해지는 공기에 매그너스는 스스로가 한심해졌다. 알렉이 마음에 들지 않는 건 아닌데, 아니 저런 얼굴은 마음에 들지 않는다고 말할 수조차 없었다. 마침 저런 얼굴이 작업을 걸고 있는데 제대로 답도 못하고, 분명히 싫겠지. 벌써부터 패배감에 젖어들어가는 매그너스였다.  
  
"그래서, 타로카드 말고 뭐 하세요?"  
  
매력적일 만큼 낮은 목소리가 갑자기 던진 질문에, 매그너스는 말그대로 시트에서 5센티미터 정도 뛰어올랐다.  
  
"네, 네?"  
  
알렉이 운전을 하며 키득거리고 웃었다. 광고에서 봤어요. 타로 봐주시잖아요.  
  
"그 광고, 귀엽던데요."  
  
매그너스가 얼굴을 시뻘겋게 물들였다. 오랜 친구인 루크가 정말 도움이 될 거라며 먼저 찍자고 한 거였는데, 요즘들어 매일같이 지역방송에 나와서 죽을 맛이었다. 실제로 타로 예약 전화가 더 많이 오기도 했지만 자꾸 알아보는 사람들이 많아진 부분이 싫었다. 어차피 매그너스는 집밖에 잘 안 나가긴 했었지만 그 덕에 요즘은 더 집에서 두문불출하고 있었다.  
  
"그, 그건. 거기 나온 분들이 찍어달라고 해서... 제, 제가 나오긴 했는데,"  
  
계속 운전을 하면서 알렉은 매그너스가 혼자 떠들게 두었다. 안전벨트가 생명줄인양(맞긴하다) 두 손에 꼭 붙잡고 횡설수설 당황해서 떠드는 게 꽤 듣기 좋았다. 목소리도 또랑또랑 부드럽고 적당히 낮은 게, 울면 귀여울 것 같다.  
  
"그, 그래서..."  
  
"저도 기회 되면 한번 봐줄 수 있어요?"  
  
"...어떤 걸로요? 못 보는 분야가 몇 개 있어요."  
  
다운월더들 중에 점이나 타로 혹은 신을 보는 직업이 적지 않았다. 애초에 태어날 때부터 가지고 있는 재능이니 활용하는 것도 자기 마음이었다. 매그너스도 이제 봉인되었던 마력을 되찾아서 아마도 신을, 정확히는 악마를 불러낼 수 있을 거였다. 매그너스의 경우에는 불러낼 수 있어도 보지 않는 것을 택하는 쪽이지만. 다만, 근미래에 일어날 구체적인 일, 다운월더나 천사와 악마 간의 관계 등에 대한 것들은 금기였다. 다운월더로서 점을 봐줄 때는 오로지 진실만을 말해야 하는 규칙이 있었기 때문이었다. 실제로 미래에 일어날 일을 작은 확률로 예언할 순 있었지만 마력을 너무 많이 사용해야 하는 데다 천기를 누설하는 쪽에 속하기도 했다.  
  
"분야요? 대단한 건 아니고요. ......아, 대단한 건가."  
  
"뭔데요?"  
  
얼굴에 꽂히는 매그너스의 시선을 느끼며 매그너스 집의 주차장에 차를 댄 알렉이 씨익 웃었다.  
  
"연애운이요. 요즘 관심 가는 사람이 있어서."  
  
"그, 그래요?"  
  
매그너스가 뻣뻣이 굳은 채로 공연히 다른 곳을 보며 꾸물거렸다. 알렉이 친절하게 안전벨트를 풀어주자, 매그너스가 다시 시트에서 뛰어올랐다. 매그너스의 집은 꼭대기층에 있었다. 엘리베이터를 타고 올라가면서 매그너스가 용기를 내어 말했다.  
  
"데려다주셔서 고마워요."  
  
"데려다주게 해줘서 내가 더 고맙죠. 타로 봐주는 건 약속한 거죠?"  
  
알렉이 부드럽게 웃자 매그너스는 왠지 다시 용기가 났다. (카타리나는 요즘 이런 걸 얼굴 테라피라고 부른다고 했었다.) 집 앞에 도착했지만 꼭 물어봐야 할 게 있기도 했다.  
  
"저, 근데 하나 물어봐도 될까요."  
  
알렉이 그 고급 붓으로 그린 듯한 눈썹을 스윽 올렸다.  
  
"뭔데요?"  
  
"그, 관심 있다는 분이요."  
  
알렉의 눈빛이 흥미진진한 듯 보였다. 매그너스가 거의 반쯤 정신을 놓은 채로 물었다.  
  
"서, 설마 저인가요?"  
  
"네?"  
  
자기도 모르게 크게 반문해버린 알렉이었다. 게이킹 알렉의 작업 인생에 이런 건 처음이었다. 차라리 클럽에서 서로 플러팅하다 만난 사이이면 모를까, 이렇게 토끼같이 덜덜 떠는 남자의 입에서 저런 말이 나오다니. 그와중에 매그너스는 예상보다 더 크게 놀라는 알렉 때문에 쥐구멍을 파고 들어가고 싶은 심정이었다.  
  
"저, 죄, 죄송해요, 그게.... 제가 관련된 타로는... 못 보거든요..."  
  
"....."  
  
"만약에, 보려고 오셨는데 제가 못 보는 분야면... 안 되니까..."  
  
매그너스의 목소리가 점점 작아졌고 문장의 끝즘에서 매그너스는 거의 알렉과의 종말을 예감했다. 그때였다.  
  
"맞아요."  
  
"....."  
  
"매그너스, 당신이에요."  
  
매그너스는 이제 다시 다른 쥐구멍에 들어가고 싶어졌다. 안 돼, 오늘 너무 많은 경험을 했어. 클레리가 찾아왔을 때부터 알아봤어야 했어. 이제 더 이상 다른 충격은 감당 못한다고...  
  
"그, 그럼, 타로는 못 보겠네요..."  
  
고심해서 내뱉은 문장이 저따위라니. 죽어라 매그너스 베인. 그때 매그너스는 자신에게 드리워지는 그림자에 고개를 들었다. 바로 앞에 알렉산더의 커다란 몸이 다가와 있었다.  
  
"그럼 직접 알려주실 수 있어요?"  
  
"....."  
  
"앞으로 어떻게 될지요."  
  
매그너스는 알렉산더가 자신의 두 어깨를 약하게 잡는 것을 멍하니 지켜보았다. 알렉산더의 입술이 매그너스의 광대뼈 위에 잠깐 부드럽게 눌렸다가 떨어졌다. 알렉산더가 매그너스의 귀에 대고 속삭였다.  
  
"이것도 예상했어요?"  
  
그때, 매그너스가 얼굴 옆 알렉산더의 턱을 손으로 감쌌다. 고개만 살짝 돌려 그 입술에 입을 맞추는 것도 순식간이었다. 알렉의 입술에서 아까까지 마시던 칵테일 향이 났다. 꽤 깊게, 단지 입술만 맞댄 후에 매그너스가 멍한 머리로 대답했다.  
  
"...아니요."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
예상하지 못한 키스에 알렉의 숨이 멈췄다. 이거 완전 선수 아냐?  
진짜로 데려다주기만 하려고 했는데 자꾸 매그너스가 하는 말, 하는 행동들이 알렉의 발을 잡는 것 같은 기분이었다. 그 아이같은 립키스에 만족하지 못한 알렉이 깊게 입을 맞추자 알렉의 턱을 잡은 매그너스의 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 알렉의 커다란 가슴과 어깨가 매그너스를 문에 거의 짓누르고, 매그너스가 헐떡거렸다. 혀와 타액이 오가는 와중에 매그너스의 허벅지가 알렉의 다리 사이로 들어가 중심을 지분거렸다. 숨을 급하게 들이키면서도 알렉이 침착하게 매그너스의 허리춤으로 손을 내렸다. 말갛게 앉아 타로만 볼 것 같이 생겨서는 잘 짜여진 몸을 갖고 있었다. 금세 셔츠를 빼내고 어루만지는 허리라인이 쏙 들어가있다. 그 밑의 엉덩이는 아직 만져보지 않았지만 동그랗고 단단할 게 분명했다. 손이 저절로 달라붙는 몸이었다. 잘 조일 것 같아.  
  
알렉이 자기를 두고 무슨 생각을 하는지도 모른 채 매그너스가 헐떡거리면서 알렉의 어깨를 쥐고 매달리듯이 키스했다. '꼴린다'고 생각하는 순간, 갑자기 앞이 어질했다. 머리통이 한바퀴 도는 듯한 느낌에, 팔다리에 전혀 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 온몸이 구불대는 것 같았다. 알렉의 어깨에 둔 손에 체중을 실어 가까스로 넘어지지 않을 수 있었다. 당황한 알렉이 매그너스를 감싸안았다. 매그너스의 이마가 식은땀으로 젖어갔다.  
  
"매그너스? 무슨 일이에요?"  
  
미미하게 들리는 매그너스의 신음에, 알렉은 매그너스가 기대기 편하도록 몸을 기울였다.  
  
"이봐요, 어디 안 좋아요? 구급차 불러줄까요?"  
  
숨도 제대로 못 쉬고 알렉의 가슴에 이마를 댄 채로 안겨있던 매그너스가 얼마 안있어 고개를 들었다. 힘든지 손을 꼭 쥐느라 알렉의 셔츠 어깨부분에 주름이 졌다. 매그너스가 눈을 꼭 감은 채로 말했다.  
  
"아뇨, 아뇨. 괜찮아요. 잠깐, 피곤해서."  
  
사실 많이 버텼다고 생각했다. 보통 마력을 바닥까지 쓰고 나면 바로 눕거나 앉아 휴식을 취해줘야 하는데, 짧게나마 데이트를 한 것도 모자라 페팅을 하며 잔뜩 흥분하기까지 했다. 게다가 마력을 되찾은 그날에 바로 바닥까지 써버렸으니 그대로 아스모데우스를 만나러 가지 않은 것이 천만다행이었다. 침착한 매그너스와 달리 알렉이 더 심각했다.  
  
"쓰러질 정도로 피곤하다구요? 정말 어디 아픈 거 아니에요?"  
  
거의 코가 닿을 거리에서 알렉에게 안겨 매달린 매그너스가 눈이 약간 풀린 채로 말했다.  
  
"아니에요. 쉬면 괜찮아질 거예요, 미안해요..."  
  
순간 매그너스의 눈에서 뭔갈 봤다고 생각했다. 인간의 것이 아닌, 보자마자 알 수 있을 정도로 생경한 것. 의뭉스러움에 눈을 감았다 뜨자 마치 착각처럼 귀여운 갈색눈이 촉촉하게 젖은 채로 알렉을 올려다봤다. 매그너스가 머리를 좀 흔들더니, 더듬거리며 바로 섰다.  
  
"이제 괜찮을 것 같아요."  
  
아직 힘겨운 표정이라 알렉이 걱정의 말을 뱉으려고 했지만, 제대로 서려고 노력하는 다리와 '더이상물어보지마' 눈빛이 알렉의 입을 다물게 했다. 매그너스가 다시 확인하듯이 말했다.  
  
"괜찮아요."  
  
"내가 안까지 부축해주지 않아도 되겠어요?"  
  
걱정 담긴 물음에 매그너스가 손사래를 쳤다.  
  
"괜찮아요. 미안해요, 내가 망쳐서..."  
  
"그렇게 생각하지 마세요. 내가 데려다준다고 얘기해 놓고 이렇게... 푹 쉬어요."  
  
"네."  
  
뒤돌아 가려는 알렉이 왠지 이대로 연락을 하지 않을 수도 있다는 생각이 들어서, 매그너스가 급하게 입을 열었다.  
  
"내일... 연락해도 돼요?"  
  
너무나 순진한 물음에 알렉이 씨익 웃었다.  
  
"당신이 괜찮아지면 언제든지. 먼저 들어가요."  
  
매그너스가 온몸에 미안함과 서운함을 그득그득 달고 집으로 들어가는 동안, 알렉은 내일 일어나자마자 차안에서 교환한 번호로 먼저 매그너스에게 연락해야겠다고 생각했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
그리고 다음날 늦은 아침, 매그너스는 전화를 받지 않았다. 한두 통 정도 했을까, 알렉은 매그너스가 일부러 연락을 받지 않는 것에 대한 가능성을 먼저 생각했다. 처음엔 좀 분하고 화가 나기도 했다. '내일 연락해도 돼요?' 그렇게 말해놓고 전화를 모른 척한단 말야?  
  
그래도 미련이 남아서 점심때쯤 학교에서 걸어본 전화에도 답이 없자, 이제 걱정이 되기 시작했다. 어제 쓰러질 뻔했던 건 진짜였다. 매그너스의 얼굴이 너무 창백해서 정말로 구급차를 부르려고 했었다. 알렉의 머릿속에, 집안 구석에 쓰러져서 씨근거리는 매그너스가 자동으로 그려졌다. 그러자마자 심장이 두근두근 뛰기 시작했다. 정말 쓰러진 거면 어떡하지? 내가 그때 같이 있었어야 했나? 왜 이 생각을 아침에 못했지?  
  
수업이 끝나기까진 30분 정도가 남아있었지만 가방을 급히 챙겨 뒷문으로 빠져나와 미친듯이 달리기 시작했다. 헐떡거리며 매그너스의 집에 도착하기까지 두세 통의 전화를 더 걸었지만 답이 없었다. 마지막 전화의 통화연결음을 들으며 매그너스의 층에 도착했다. 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰고, 매그너스의 집 문이 보이자마자 문을 여는 동시에 누군가가 전화를 받았다.  
  
"뭐야? 머리에 피도 안 마른 네필림이잖아?"  
[뭐야? 머리에 피도 안 마른 네필림이잖아?]  
  
문 앞에 서있는 의사 가운의 여자가 매그너스의 핸드폰을 든 채 말하고 있었다. 그게 누구인지 생각할 틈도 없이 거실을 둘러보는데 아무도 없다. 다급하게 침실을 찾아 뛰어들어간 곳에는 맨몸에 시트를 덮고 누워있는 매그너스가 있었다. 눈을 감은 채 침대에 있는 매그너스를 보자마자 왠지 안심이 된 알렉이었다.  
  
"매그너스! 전화를 안 받길래..."  
  
"쉿! 새벽에 잠들었다구. 좀 더 자야해."  
  
어느새 뒤로 와있는 의사 가운의 여자가 알렉을 말리자, 알렉의 목소리가 줄어들었다.  
  
"매그너스는 괜찮은 거예요?"  
  
"응. 오랜만에 무리한 것 같은데. 괜찮을 거야. 갑자기 새벽에 전화가 와서 놀랐다니까. 근데... 너는?"  
  
알렉이 그제서야 정신을 차리고 일어났다.  
  
"알렉산더 라이트우드입니다."  
  
"흐음."  
  
여자는 자기 소개는 하지도 않고 팔짱을 낀 채 알렉을 아래위로 훑었다.  
  
"...그렇단 말이지?"  
  
알렉이 당황스러워할 때쯤 여자가 씨익, 시원스레 웃더니 악수를 청했다.  
  
"카타리나 로스."  
  
애써 입가에 웃음을 만들며 악수를 하는 알렉에게 카타리나가 말했다.  
  
"저기, 나 이제 가봐야 하거든. 지금은 그냥 깨기만 기다리면 돼서."  
  
"아, 네."  
  
"그럼 잘 부탁해."  
  
공연히 힘써서 사람 바쁘게 한다고 매그너스를 욕하며 나간 카타리나의 목소리를 뒤로하고 알렉은 매그너스를 살펴보았다. 어제 자신에게 매달렸을 때하고 비교하면 혈색이 많이 나아졌지만 아픈 기색이 역력했다. 매그너스가 자꾸 괜찮다고 했었어도 옆에서 봐줬어야 하는 건데. 왠지 미안한 마음에 이마 위에 드리워진 머리칼을 한번 쓸어넘겨주었다.  
  
그러다 찬찬히 매그너스의 펜트하우스를 둘러보기 시작했다. 고양이 두 마리와도 인사를 나누고 매그너스의 침대 옆에서 놀고 있는데, 곤히 자던 매그너스가 미간을 찌푸리고 끙끙대기 시작했다.  
  
"매그너스, 괜찮아요?"  
  
매그너스가 깨려는 낌새를 보이자, 코가 눌린 고양이(소개를 받지 않아 이름은 모른다)를 껴안은 알렉의 목소리에 화색이 돋았다.  
  
"으... 알렉산더...?"  
  
그때 눈을 뜨려던 매그너스가 갑자기 손으로 얼굴을 가리더니, 돌아누웠다. 저렇게 급하게 움직이면 어지러울 텐데. 걱정이 됐다.  
  
"매그너스, 왜 그래요? 또 안 좋아요? 로스 씨가 괜찮다고..."  
  
"아니에요, 괜찮아요..."  
  
매그너스의 목소리가 앓는 듯했다.  
  
"여기 좀 봐봐요, 아직 아픈 거..."  
  
"알렉산더, 미안해요."  
  
사과를 하는 매그너스의 목소리가 잔뜩 쉬어있었다. 알렉이 영문도 모르고 되물었다.  
  
"네?"  
  
"미안한데, 나가줄래요?"  
  
갑자기 조용해진 분위기에 알렉의 품에 있던 고양이가 두 사람을 힐끗 보더니, 알렉의 품에서 뛰어내려 방을 나가버렸다.  
  
"매그너스. 뭐라고요?"  
  
귀를 의심할 수밖에 없었다. 어제 분명히 그렇게 키스하고, 만지고, 말만 안 했지 알렉이 좋다는 걸 숨길 수도 없는 듯 보였었다.  
  
"미안해요."  
  
"얼굴도 안 보고요? 진심이에요?"  
  
"네. 미안해요. 나가줬으면 좋겠어요."  
  
알랙은 머리끝까지 화가 난 채 짐을 챙겨 나왔다. 이렇게까지 단기간에 알렉을 빠져들게하고, 이렇게까지 기분나쁘게 한 사람은 처음이었다. 정말 이상한 사람이었다.  
  
  
모욕당한 건 난데, 왜 금방이라도 울 것 같은 목소리인 거야.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
이상했다. 가장 먼저 드는 감정이었다. 매그너스의 펜트하우스를 박차고 나와 학교에 다시 돌아왔을 때, 알렉산더는 어제오늘이 정말 이상하다고, 마치 누구에게 홀린 것 같다고 느꼈다. 바로 어젯밤 한 남자를 만나 거의 섹스하기 직전까지 갔는데(여기까진 평소와 같았다) 그 남자가 갑자기 아프기 시작했고, 알렉을 거절하기 위한 핑계가 아닌 것 같아 보였다. 거의 백짓장처럼 하얀 얼굴로 분위기를 깨서 미안하다던 남자는 정말로 아팠고 많아야 불과 세 시간 정도를 같이 있었던 알렉은 그가 아프다는 것에 크게 동요했다. 그래서 생전 꿈도 꿔보지 않은 결석을(알렉은 의외로 모범생이다) 하며 그의 집에 가있었는데 정작 걱정하게 한 당사자는 인사도 뭣도 하지 않은 채 나가라는 말만 했다. 분명 어제까진 그가 알렉과 마음을 같이 한 것 같아보였는데. 평소같으면 예의없는 사람이라고 생각하고 기분만 더러운 채로 끝내버렸을 것이다.  
  
학교 앞 카페의 의자에 앉아 책을 펼쳐놓은 알렉이 멍하니 펜을 돌리며 생각했다. 여기서 가장 이상한 점은 알렉 스스로라고. 많아봐야 세 시간 같이 있었던 사람이 알렉을 차버렸는데, 이런 상황에서 지금까지 했던 것처럼 깔끔하게 잊어버리는 것이 아니라 계속 그 순간을 되뇌고 있는 것이다. 어젯밤부터 거의 80번은 되돌려본 장면이었다. 매그너스는 흰 시트의 침대 위에 로브만 입고 누워있었다. 알렉이 쫓겨나기 전까지 매그너스는 얼굴을 들지조차 않았다. 알렉이 귀엽다고 생각했던 그 갈색의 눈을 한번도 보여주지 않았다. 눈도 마주치지 않고, 얼굴도 맞대지 않은 채로 축객령을 내려버리다니, 다신 만나기 싫었다.  
  
지금도 많이 아플까?  
  
뜬금없이 든 생각에 알렉이 눈을 꾹 감았다. 도저히 집중이 되지 않았다. 그 사람에게 이렇게나 많이 빠져있다는 걸 인정하기 싫었다. 몇 시간이나 같이 있었다고? 이럴 때 가장 좋은 방법이 있다. 다른 사람을 만나는 것. 알렉이 항상 사용해왔던 방법이고 절대 실패하지 않았다. 그런데 자꾸 침대 위의 창백하고 말간 얼굴이 생각났다. 견디다 못한 알렉이 카페 책상 위에 얼굴을 파묻은 때였다.  
  
"알렉! 여기서 뭐해?"  
  
알렉이 잔뜩 지친 얼굴을 들자, 앞에는 사이좋은 바퀴벌레 한 쌍이 있었다.  
  
"아까 수업도 빠지고 어디로 가더니, 무슨 일이야?"  
  
"클레리, 제이스."  
  
클레리와 제이스는 항상 그렇듯이 사이가 좋아보였고 대로변의 카페 테라스 앞인데도 불구하고 서로 거의 몸의 모든 부위가 닿아있었다. 평소와 같았지만 그 모습에 알렉의 속이 부글부글 끓었다.  
  
"아니야. 그냥, 잠깐 일이 있었어."  
  
"그래? ......흐음."  
  
제이스가 가만히 턱을 쓸다가, 동의도 없이 알렉이 있는 테이블의 의자를 꺼내더니 털썩 앉았다. 그에 알렉의 표정이 살짝 굳었지만 친구들이 함께 있으면 매그너스 생각도 안 나겠지. 클레리도 알렉의 안색을 살피다가 자리에 앉아 짐짓 심각한 표정을 했다. 그러더니 앞에 알렉을 두고 제이스와 조용히 시선을 교환했다. 그럼 그렇지. 알렉이 참지 못하고 입을 열었다.  
  
"너네, 나 놔두고 여기서 연애할거면..."  
  
클레리가 굳은 표정으로 알렉의 말을 끊었다.  
  
"알렉. 어제 매그너스라는 사람이랑 같이 나갔다며."  
  
"...응. 어떻게 알았어?"  
  
클레리와 제이스의 표정이 답지않게 초조했다.  
  
"혹시 이상한 일이라도 없었어?"  
  
이상했지. 아까부터 계속 생각하던 이상한 일이지. 알렉이 한숨을 쉬었다. 매그너스 생각이 덜 날까 해서 그대로 두었더니 화제는 또 제자리다. 이정도면 그냥 다시 가볼까. 또 나가라고 하면 어쩌지. 알렉이 머리를 터는데, 갑자기 의구심이 들었다.  
  
"클레리. '매그너스라는 사람'이라니? 너 어제 그 사람이랑 같이 있었잖아. 네가 초대한 거 아니었어?"  
  
클레리가 머뭇거렸다. 다시 제이스와 조심스레 눈을 맞췄다. 알렉이 보기에, 무서워하는 표정이었다.  
  
"그게..."  
  
클레리의 시선이 카페 테이블 위 알렉의 책 위를 돌아다녔다.  
  
"나 사실 그 사람 그때 처음 봤어. 그게, 사실 그때쯤 기억이 있는데 드문드문이야."  
  
"뭐? 너 설마 어제 약이라도 한 거야?"  
  
알렉의 외침에 클레리가 소스라치게 놀라며 손을 저었다.  
  
"아, 아냐! 그럴리가! 사실 잘 모르겠어... 내가 그 사람을 알고있는 건지. 친밀한 느낌이 들긴 하는데, 난 정말 어제 전에는 만난 적 없는 사람이야."  
  
알렉이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 뭐야. 그런 게 어디있어? 클레리가 놀리고 있는 거라고 생각했다. 알렉의 반응에 클레리가 제이스를 툭 쳤다. 세지도 않은 그 손길에 화들짝 놀란 제이스가 클레리를 쳐다보더니, 알렉을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 얘네 왜이래? 같이 약이라도 했나. 알렉은 약을 하는 사람들은 딱 질색이었다. 화려한 연애 경력상 별의별 사람을 만나봤지만, 중독자들은 절대 싫었다. 알렉의 표정이 고울 수가 없었다.  
  
"사실, 나도 어제 그 사람 봤어. 근데..."  
  
"근데?"  
  
"너 이거 못 믿을걸."  
  
"뭔데? 믿을게. 말해봐."  
  
"그 사람, 어제 마법을 썼어."  
  
Seriously? 알렉은 화가 났다.  
  
"장난치지마. 나 지금 기분 안 좋아."  
  
정색하는 알렉 때문에 제이스도 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"내가 못 믿을 거라고 했잖아."  
  
"작정하고 안 믿으라고 말하고 있는 거 아니야?"  
  
제이스는 그제야 알렉이 평소보다 까칠한 상태라는 걸 깨달았다. 그때 옆에서 클레리가 거들었다.  
  
"정말이야. 우리 오늘 아침에 둘다 너무 놀라서... 잠에서 깨자마자 동시에 전화했어."  
  
"그래. 어제 본 게 너무 안 믿겨서. 특히 클레리는 기억이 드문드문 난다고 하고, 나는 어제 그 사람 봤던 중간까지는 기억 나는데... 그 후부터는."  
  
알렉이 코웃음쳤다.  
  
"둘다 자기 전에 약 한번 하고 헤어졌나보지, 뭐."  
  
"알렉!"  
  
클레리가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 알렉이 팔짱을 낀 채 고개를 돌리고 툴툴댔다. 안 그래도 어제 밤부터 싱숭생숭해 죽겠는데, 그 사람에 대해 이상한 말들을 하고 있으니 시선이 곱게 갈 리가 없었다.  
  
"그래도 우리 둘다 같은 경험이 있고, 어제 네가 그사람이랑 나갔다고 해서 걱정돼서 찾아왔더니."  
  
제이스가 씩씩거리는 사이에 클레리가 냉정한 표정으로 말했다.  
  
"그래, 알렉. 진지하게 생각해봐. 너 그사람 계속 만날 거라면, 아는 게 좋을 것 같아서 말하는 거야. 나쁜 사람 같지는 않아 보였는데, 마법사... 라고 하는 나 스스로도 웃기지만. 틀림없어. 가끔 눈 색깔도 달라지고..."  
  
"눈 색깔?"  
  
알렉이 저도 모르게 팔짱을 풀고 몸을 테이블에 가까이 했다. 어제 매그너스의 눈을 유심히 봤던 기억이 났다. 부드러운 고동색의 눈이 한순간 달라졌을 때가 있었다. 분명한 기억이었다. 조명 때문에 잘못 봤나 싶던 참이었다.  
  
"으, 응."  
  
"무슨 색인데?"  
  
한순간 보았던 기억을 더듬느라 클레리의 눈이 허공을 맴도는 동안, 알렉의 심장이 빠르게 뛰었다.  
  
"노란색. 근데, 좀 이상했..."  
  
좀 더 말을 이으려는 클레리와 제이스를 두고 일어난 알렉이 가방만 챙겨 뛰쳐나갔다. 제이스가 넋을 놓고 알렉의 뒷모습을 보는 사이에, 클레리가 테이블을 가리키며 진지하게 제이스에게 물었다.  
  
"쟤 전공책, 우리보고 알아서 챙기란 소리겠지?"  
  
제이스가 알렉의 뒷모습에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 멍하니 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
숨을 몰아쉬며 도착한 매그너스의 펜트하우스는 아까와 마찬가지로 열려있었다. 노크를 하는 둥 마는 둥 하고 벌컥 열자, 거실 소파에 카타리나의 것으로 보이는 겉옷이 있었다.  
  
"매그너스."  
  
큰 소리로 매그너스를 부르며 들어간 매그너스의 침실에는 예상했던 것처럼 카타리나가 있었다. 침대에 앉은 매그너스의 옆에서 카타리나가 어깨를 두드리고 선 탓에 매그너스가 보이지 않았다. 알렉이 들어가자 카타리나가 몸을 돌렸고, 손에 얼굴을 묻고 앉은 매그너스가 빼꼼 보였다. 매그너스가 카타리나에게 작게 속삭이자, 카타리나가 자리를 피해주려는 듯 걸음을 옮겼다.  
  
카타리나가 알렉의 옆을 지나치며 작게 속삭였다.  
  
"또 울리면 죽는 걸로 안 끝날 거야."  
  
등골이 오싹해 눈을 깜빡거린 알렉의 시야에 눈가가 빨간 매그너스가 보였다. 머리가 살짝 내려와 이마를 가린 얼굴은 아직 창백했다. 눈은 갈색이었다. 가까이 다가가자 속눈썹에 눈물이 살짝 맺혀있는 게 보였다. 관심을 두고 있는 사람에게 차이는 건 고통스러운 경험이었다. 또 나가라고 할까봐 잔뜩 긴장한 알렉이 물었다.  
  
"앉아도 돼요?"  
  
침대 곁에는 의자가 없었다. 매그너스가 말없이 고개를 끄덕이자, 알렉산더가 침대 위에 걸터앉아 매그너스의 얼굴을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 아깐 분명 화가 났었는데 창백한 얼굴에 운 기색이 역력한 걸 보니 안타깝기만 했다.  
  
"알렉산더."  
  
"왜 울었어요?"  
  
"그냥..."  
  
"아파서는 아닌 것 같고, 미세스 로스가 내가 울렸다고 하던데. 내가 나가서 운 거라고 생각해도 돼요?"  
  
"......"  
  
"아까 왜 나가라고 했던 거예요?"  
  
매그너스가 입을 다물더니 한숨을 쉬고 입을 열었다.  
  
"미안해요."  
  
"난 이유가 궁금한데요."  
  
"......"  
  
"사실 아깐 화가 났지만... 당신이 아픈 걸 보니 그러고싶지가 않네요."  
  
알렉의 다정한 표정에 매그너스의 눈이 흔들리더니 시트 위에 둔 손을 꼭 쥐었다.  
  
"왜 나가라고 했는지 말 안 해줄 거예요?"  
  
"미안해요."  
  
"그럼 질문을 바꿔도 될까요?"  
  
물끄러미 바라보는 매그너스의 시선을 느끼면서 알렉이 웃음을 참았다. 말도 안 되는 걸 알고 있는데 물어보는 걸 참을 수가 없었다.  
  
"내 친구들이 당신 마법사라던데, 정말이에요?"  
  
다음 순간 알렉이 생각했다.  
  
당신 눈은 원래 크지만, 그런 질문을 듣고 더 커지면 안 될 텐데.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"으음..."  
  
매그너스의 팔이 시트를 쥐었다. 다리가 떨리고, 자꾸만 다리 사이가 다물어질 듯이 흔들거렸지만 그때마다 매그너스는 그 사이에 얼굴을 묻고 있는 남자의 머리를 짓누르지 않기 위해 다리에 힘을 줘야 했다. 알렉산더는 섹스에 아주 능숙한 것 같았다. 알렉은 매그너스의 귀두를 입에 물고 빨면서 기둥을 만지던 손을 회음부로 가져갔다. 오일을 잔뜩 바른 미끌미끌한 손가락이 매그너스의 구멍 주위를 간지럽게 맴돌았다. 알렉이 의도적으로 그 주위에서 진하게 맴돌 때마다 매그너스는 간지러움과 안타까움 사이에서 발가락을 굽혔다. 알렉이 그 입구를 꾸욱 누르자마자 매그너스가 긴장으로 숨을 헐떡였다. 알렉이 매그너스의 페니스에서 입술을 떼고 침을 삼키며 말했다.  
  
"매그너스, 혹시 처음이에요? 여기 거의 백 년 동안은 안 쓴 것 같은데."  
  
"처, 처음은 아니에요..."  
  
매그너스가 여전히 긴장한 채로 말했지만 알렉산더가 말한 뒤의 문장에는 교묘하게 반박하지 않았다. 페팅 이상의 성관계는 마지막으로 카밀에게 묶인 채로 뒤를 박힌 것 다음으로 한 세기 넘게 없었다.  
  
"흐음."  
  
알렉이 매그너스의 벌린 다리 사이에 앉아 한쪽 눈썹을 들었다. 처음은 아니란 말이지. 매그너스는 알렉의 밑에서 순진한 얼굴을 살짝 찡그린 채 그를 올려다보고 있었다. 저런 얼굴을 하고 처음이 아니라고. 왠지 기분이 좋지 않았다. 알렉이 다시 오일로 손가락을 적시고 꾸욱 누르며 들어가자, 매그너스가 시트를 쥐었다. 알렉의 가느다랗고 긴 손가락이 매그너스의 구멍 여기저기를 부드럽게 만지는 걸 느끼면서 매그너스는 그가 심상치 않음을 느꼈다.  
  
지금까지 그가 당했던 삽입과는 달랐다. 사실 카밀은 매그너스를 정복하는 것만을 좋아했어서 딱히 그의 사정에 깊게 신경을 써주지 않았다. 매그너스는 그녀와 함께할 때 보통 목을 물린 채로 뱀파이어 독과 함께 삽입당했고 대부분 강한 마약 성분인 뱀파이어 독에 쾌감을 느껴 절정을 맞곤 했다. 카밀 때문인지 매그너스는 뒤로 하는 삽입이 원래 아픈 줄로만 알았어서, 지금 알렉이 그를 아프지 않게 하려고 노력하는 이유를 이해하지 못하고 있었다.  
  
"아..."  
  
어느 한 점에 알렉이 닿고 매그너스가 허리를 들썩이자, 알렉이 씨익 웃었다.  
  
"당신 너무 야하네요. 이렇게 입구 가까이에 있다니."  
  
매그너스가 어리둥절한 표정으로 알렉을 바라보는 순간 알렉이 그 부분을 다시 압박했다. 매그너스의 다리가 부들부들 떨려도 알렉은 손을 떼지 않고 손가락을 빙글빙글 돌렸다.  
  
"아, 알렉... 이게 뭐예요... 아윽,"  
  
알렉이 세워놓은 매그너스의 물건 위에 투명한 액체가 맺혔다. 알렉이 매그너스의 프리컴을 엄지손가락으로 그의 귀두에 펴발라주면서 그의 구멍 안에 있는 손가락을 두 개로 늘렸다. 매그너스가 숨을 거칠게 쉬었다. 알렉이 다시 매그너스의 귀두를 입에 담고 밑으로는 손가락으로 피스톤질을 시작했다. 매그너스는 400년 생애에 처음 받아보는 양쪽의 공격에 시트를 꼭 쥐고 다리를 쭉 펴 알렉산더를 발로 차지 않으려 안간힘을 썼다. 매그너스의 발 뒤꿈치가 시트를 긁고 알렉의 테크닉에 대한 감탄사인지 신음인지를 높고 길게 뱉어내는 동안 그의 것을 깊게 빨아내는 알렉의 입 안에 파정했다. 매그너스가 멍하니 천장을 보며 가쁜 숨을 쉬는데, 그의 것을 뱉어내고 몸을 타고 올라온 알렉이 숨을 쉬느라 벌어진 매그너스의 입술에 키스했다. 알렉의 입에서 나는 맛에 매그너스가 미간을 찌푸리자 입을 뗀 알렉이 말했다.  
  
"난 맛 괜찮았는데."  
  
당신 거라서 그랬나? 해맑게 웃은 알렉이 매그너스의 허리를 잡았다. 방금 손가락이 들어있던 구멍 위로 두꺼운 것이 부피감 있게 매그너스를 눌러왔다. 매그너스가 황급히 알렉의 팔을 잡았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
삼십 분 전  
  
  
  
  
  
매그너스의 토끼같은 큰 눈과 마주한 알렉이 어색하게 웃었다. 매그너스가 당황한 이유가 도대체 이해가 가지 않았다. 알렉조차도 질문을 할 때 실소를 참지 못했는데, 매그너스가 그 웃긴 질문에 저렇게 예민하게 반응하니 어떻게 해야할지 감도 잡히지 않았다.  
  
“저...”  
  
어제 쓰러질 뻔했을 때보다 더 창백하게 질린 매그너스의 안색에 알렉의 표정도 덩달아 안 좋아졌다. 매그너스는 금방이라도 다시 쓰러질 것 같았다. 미세스 로스가 날 정말 죽여버리면 어쩌지?  
  
"매그너스? 괜찮아요?"  
  
"어, 어떻게 알았어요?"  
  
매그너스가 말을 더듬는 것을 알렉이 이상하게 쳐다보며 말했다.  
  
"어떻게 알았냐니... 아니 그보다, 정말 당신 마법사라는 거예요?"  
  
"알렉, 저 이 얘기 그만하고 싶어요."  
  
매그너스가 덜덜 떨면서 말하자, 알렉이 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"당신 말은, 나보고 다시 나가라는 말인가요?"  
  
아까 밑도끝도 없이 나가라는 소릴 들었던 때가 생각났다. 알렉은 화를 내지 않으려고 노력했고 가까스로 성공했지만, 매그너스도 그가 노력하고 있다는 것을 알았다.  
  
"아니! 아니에요. 그런 뜻이 아니라... 아니에요. 전 그냥,"  
  
"그럼 뭐예요?"  
  
"그냥..."  
  
매그너스가 고개를 푹 숙여 시트를 쳐다보며 우물거렸다.  
  
"그냥 당신과 같이 있고 싶어요."  
  
알렉은 저도 모르게 입이 헤벌쭉 벌어지려는 것을 참고 입꼬리를 다듬었다. 어제 이후, 매그너스가 알렉산더에 대한 자기 마음을 처음으로 말한 거나 다름없었다.  
  
"......"  
  
"그래주면 안 될까요?"  
  
그 말과 함께 매그너스가 고개를 스윽 들어올렸고, 그 큰 눈망울과 눈 밑의 속눈썹이 촉촉하게 젖어있는 모습에 알렉은 하마터면 '그래요.' 하고 대답할 뻔했다. 정신을 차린 알렉이 짐짓 심각한 표정을 지었다. 지금까지 알렉이 만났던 사람들과는 달리, 매그너스와는 몸의 대화가 아닌 다른 종류의 대화가 필요한 것 같았다.  
  
"그건 안 되겠어요, 매그너스."  
  
"안 돼요, 알렉산더. 내가 이렇게 하는 건... 답답하겠지만. 당신을 위해서기도 하다고요."  
  
간절하기까지 보이는 매그너스의 표정에 알렉이 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"날 위해서라고요?"  
  
"더 알면 안 돼요..."  
  
매그너스는 무엇인가가 두려운 것 같았다.  
  
"아뇨, 알아야 겠는데요. 당신이 지금 두려워하는 게 뭔지."  
  
"알렉산더."  
  
매그너스의 얼굴이 금방이라도 울 것 같았다. 매그너스가 두 손으로 시트를 꼭 쥐자, 알렉이 그 위에 손을 포갰다.  
  
"당신하고 더 가까워질까봐, 그게 두려워요."  
  
알렉이 매그너스의 손을 잡고 슥 당겼다. 어리둥절한 얼굴로 딸려오는 매그너스의 얼굴에 얼굴을 마주댔다.  
  
"이미 가까워졌는데요?"  
  
갑작스러운 움직임에 놀랐는지 숨을 참은 매그너스의 볼에 알렉이 가볍게 키스했다. 매그너스가 입술을 꾹 깨물었다.  
  
"놀, 놀리지 마세요... 그런 말이 아니란 말이에요."  
  
퉁명스러운 말투였지만 눈물로 젖은 얼굴 때문에 귀엽기만 했다. 알렉이 한숨을 쉬었다. 이 남자는 도대체 뭐가 이렇게 어려운 거야? 한번 박아보려다 날 새겠어. 그렇게 생각하면서도 뼈가 도드라진 매그너스의 손을 놓기 싫었다. 알렉이 매그너스의 손등에 다시 짧게 입을 맞췄다. 그리고 그 손을 자신의 볼에 갖다댔다. 매그너스가 알렉이 하는 양을 멍하니 눈으로 따라왔다. 알렉은 자신의 얼굴이 효과를 얻는 타이밍을 잘 알았다. 알렉의 얼굴을 감상하느라 멍한 매그너스를 바라보며, 알렉이 나른하게 물었다.  
  
"그럼 무슨 뜻인건데요?"  
  
"그렇게 되면, 난 당신 기억을 지워야 해요..."  
  
매그너스의 손을 잡은 알렉의 손에서 힘이 빠져나갔다.  
  
"기억이라뇨?"  
  
"......"  
  
"잠깐만. 일단 당신, 정말 마법사예요?"  
  
".....네."  
  
"못 믿겠어요. 증명해봐요."  
  
"안, 안 돼요. 그걸 알면 당신 기억을 지워야 한다고요..."  
  
"왜 그래야 하는데요? 번거롭잖아요. 내가 뭐 과학자라도 돼서 당신가지고 실험을 할까봐요? 난 그냥 경영학과 학생일 뿐인데. 게다가, 당신 이미 나한테 마법사라고 말해버렸어요."  
  
고단수인 알렉의 속사포에 매그너스가 잔뜩 당황해 말을 더듬었다.  
  
"그게, 그걸 아는 사람이 생기면 세계의 균형이..."  
  
"일단은 빨리 보여줘봐요. 내가 당신이 마법을 쓰는 걸 보지도 못하고 기억이 지워졌으면 좋겠어요?"  
  
매그너스가 울상이 됐다. 좋아하는 사람의 기억을 지우는 것은 매그너스에게 죄책감이 들게 했다. 게다가 지금 알렉산더의 기억을 지우는 건 그도 싫었다.  
아까 알렉산더가 화가 나서 그의 펜트하우스를 나갈 때는 눈물을 참을 수가 없었다. 그가 나가자마자 이불에 엎드려서는, 상태를 확인하러 온 카타리나가 올 때까지 머리가 띵해질 정도로 펑펑 울었다. 이제 끝이야. 몇 백년 만에 좋아하게 된 사람이 생겼는데 이렇게 돼버린 건 다 내 탓이야, 하고 자책했었다. 알렉산더가 제발로 걸어들어와줄 거라고는 상상도 못 했었다. 매그너스도 그를 보내기 싫었다. 매그너스가 지푸라기라도 잡듯이 물었다.  
  
"여, 여기서요?"  
  
"네. 어떤 방식으로든지요."  
  
"저, 거창한 건 못 해요... 최근에 봉인된 힘을 찾는 바람에, 그리고 다 써서... 그래서 어제..."  
  
매그너스의 얼굴이 붉게 물들었다.  
  
"어제 문 앞에서, 힘이 빠진 거였어요."  
  
문 앞이라는 말을 들으니 알렉에게 생각난 것이 하나 있었다. 알렉이 매그너스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 알렉의 큰 손에 감싸인 매그너스의 표정이 조금 부드러워지는 틈을 타, 알렉이 아름다운 미소를 지었다.  
  
"그럼 눈을 보여줘요."  
  
매그너스의 표정이 다시 굳어버렸다.  
  
"......눈, 이라고요?"  
  
"어제 당신 눈에서, 좀 빛나는 걸 본 것 같거든요. 그것도 마법이죠?"  
  
"제 눈을 봤다고요?"  
  
매그너스의 눈이 공포로 물들었다.  
  
"네. 한순간이었지만. 그걸 보여주면 당신 마법사라고 믿을게요."  
  
"싫, 싫어할 거예요. 분명히."  
  
"안 싫어요. 어제 봤다니까요. 그런 걸 왜 싫어해요?  
  
매그너스가 당황해서 우물거리더니 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
  
"정말, 안 놀랄 자신 있어요?

"네. 약속할게요."  
  
매그너스가 숙였던 고개를 들었다. 갑작스레 드러난 밝은 빛에 호박빛깔 홍채 사이로 드러난 동공이 가늘게 줄어들었다. 알렉이 매그너스의 볼을 조심스레 감싸쥐고 눈을 쳐다보았다. 노란 눈 위로 드리워진 숱 많은 속눈썹이 파르르 떨렸다.  
  
"아름다워요. 이런 눈은 처음 봐요."  
  
알렉이 조심스레 얼굴을 가까이 해 매그너스의 눈썹뼈 위에 짧게 입맞췄다. 예상하던 것과 다른 반응을 얻은 매그너스가 당황해서 목소리를 떨며 아무말이나 뱉었다.  
  
"이걸 본 사람들은, 다 놀라요... 비명을 지르거나... 그래서 감추고 다니죠. 그러려면 마력을 꽤 써야하지만... 마력이 바닥나면 감추지 못해요..."  
  
얼굴이 빨개져 고개를 숙이려는 매그너스의 얼굴을 잡은 것은 알렉이었다.  
  
"설마 아까 가라고 한 게 그것 때문이었어요?"  
  
"......"  
  
"매그너스. 대답해봐요."  
  
"당신이 날 무서워할까봐, 무서웠어요."  
  
아까부터 자꾸만 무서웠다는 말을 하는 매그너스가 안쓰러워, 알렉은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 그 표정을 보고 매그너스는 오해한 듯했다. 매그너스가 입술을 꾹 깨물더니 의기소침하게 말했다.  
  
"미안해요. 나도 함께 있고 싶었어요."  
  
"......"  
  
이렇게 겁많고 망설이는 당신을 어떻게 해야 할까. 알렉의 마음에 거품이 난 것처럼 자꾸만 안에서 뭔가가 부풀고 터지는 느낌이었다.  
  
"당신을 보내기 싫었어요. 눈만 아니라면..."  
  
"내가 미안해요. 당신이 나가라고 했다고 화나서 나간 내가 잘못한 거예요."  
  
"아녜요... 어떻게 알았겠어요, 그걸..."  
  
매그너스가 울먹였다. 알렉이 그의 볼을 애정있게 쓰다듬고는 입술과 눈을 번갈아가며 보았다.  
  
"내가 잘못한 걸로 해요."  
  
매그너스가 눈물을 참으려 입술을 꾹 깨물자 그의 입모양이 이상해지는 것을 보고 알렉이 피식 웃었다. 울지 말라고 한 얘긴데 울어버리면 어떡해요. 여기까지 말하면 그가 정말 와앙 하고 울 것 같아서 알렉은 조용히 그의 볼에 뽀뽀했다. 매그너스의 볼에 입을 대는 동안, 어제 맛봤던 귀여운 입술이 알렉의 볼을 스쳤다. 그것을 빨고 싶은 마음을 억누르고 알렉이 입술을 뗐다.  
  
"난 당신이 좋아요. 당신은요?"  
  
"저도요. 하지만..."  
  
"그럼 이렇게 하는 게 어때요. 우리 그냥 이대로 함께하는 거예요."  
  
매그너스가 그의 볼을 감싼 알렉의 팔을 잡았다.  
  
"나, 나는 기억을..."  
  
"당신이 말한 균형 때문에요? 내가 뭐라고 그걸 아는 것만으로 균형을 해치는데요? 이렇게 해요. 우리 한달 정도 같이 있어보고 정말 뭔가의 그 '균형'이 깨지는 것 같으면 그때 내 기억을 지워요."  
  
터무니 없는 말에 매그너스의 얼굴이 화색이 되었다.  
  
"그, 그럴까요?"  
  
"네."  
  
이 세계의 마법사란 이렇게 대책없는 건가. 하고 알렉이 혼자 웃었다. 그 웃는 얼굴에 매그너스가 다가왔다. 어제 맛봤던 귀여운 입술이 알렉의 입술 위로 닿았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
가느다랗고 단단한 매그너스의 허리를 붙든 알렉의 팔을 잡고, 매그너스가 헐떡거렸다.  
  
"잠, 잠깐만."  
  
"왜요?"  
  
"여기 닿는 거, 뭐예요?"  
  
매그너스가 눈을 의심하며 알렉의 물건을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다.  
  
"뭐긴요."  
  
알렉이 다정하게 웃었다. 당신 안에 들어갈 내 거죠.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
처음 눈이 마주쳤을 때 느낀 것과 같이, 알렉은 집요했다. 사실 말하자면 알렉과의 '섹스'가 집요했다. 카밀은 난잡하긴 했어도 집요하진 않았는데.  
  
"무슨 생각해요?"  
"아..."  
  
느끼는 지점을 스트레이트로 쿡 찔린 탓에 매그너스가 허리를 얕게 들썩였다. 이거였다. 그의 새로운 연인은 지금처럼 한시라도 관심을 받지 않는 것을 못 견뎌했다. 알렉이 매그너스의 목을 깊게 빨며 핥았다.  
  
"나랑 있을 땐 내 생각만 하면 안 돼요?"  
  
애교 있는 목소리였지만 은근히 허리를 돌리며 꾹 눌러오는 밑의 사정에 반정도는 협박이라는 것을 알았다. 매그너스가 눈을 꼭 감으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"알, 알았어...요."  
  
그렇게 중얼거리면서 그를 잡아먹을 듯이 눌러오는 큰 어깨를 부여잡는 게 매그너스가 할 수 있는 일의 전부였다. 그에 알렉이 만족스러운 듯, 매그너스에 귓가에 대고 다정하게 웃으며 귓볼에 키스했다. 그 간지러운 감각에, 그리고 아까부터 약올리듯이 밑을 찔러오는 거대한 것에 매그너스가 어깨를 움츠렸다. 잘못 걸린 게 아닐까, 이렇게 무서운 먼데인은 처음이야. 매그너스는 거의 모든 먼데인을 무서워했지만 알렉은 정말 무서웠다. 이런 사이가 돼서 그런건가? 멍하니 생각하며 흔들리는데 알렉이 다시 밑으로 빠듯하게 닿아왔다.  
  
"나한테 집중하라고 했는데."  
  
중얼거린 알렉이 일부러 느리게 넣었던 것을 빼자 그 선뜩한 감각에 매그너스의 눈이 크게 떠졌다. 알렉이 그의 노란 눈을 뚫어지게 보며 허리를 털었다. 노란 눈에서 시선을 뗀 알렉이 자신의 것이 드나드는 구멍을 눈으로 박는 것처럼 쳐다봤다. 그 시선에 창피해 죽을 것 같았지만, 동시에 매그너스의 뒷머리와 목을 잡아당기는 듯한 쾌감이 퍼졌다. 매그너스가 알렉의 어깨에 두른 팔을 꾹 쥐며 몸을 떨었다.  
  
"아, 잠깐..."  
  
알렉이 만족스럽게 웃으며 매그너스의 앞, 이미 여러번 사정해 아플 정도로 잔뜩 예민해진 귀두를 쓸었다.  
  
"아, 아파... 아파요."  
  
"그랬어요?"  
  
알렉이 귀여워 어쩔 줄 모르는 목소리로, 울먹거리는 매그너스의 볼에 다정하게 입맞췄다. 결국 매그너스가 앞으로 쥐어짜이듯이 찔끔찔끔 쏟아내면서 사정하며 길게 울 때까지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
집요한 정사가 끝나고 알렉의 품에 안겨 한동안 정신을 놓고 있던 매그너스의 어깨 위로 간지러운 손길이 느껴졌다. 매그너스가 물끄러미 위를 올려다보자, 알렉의 다정한 눈빛과 마주쳤다.  
  
"그럼 당신, 나에게 더 숨기는 거 없어요?"  
  
찔린 매그너스가 시선을 다시 내리자, 부숭부숭한 알렉의 가슴털과 눈을 마주쳤다. 매그너스가 그 털들에게 말했다.  
  
"말을 하지 않은 건 있어요. 차차 말해줄게요..."  
  
목소리가 작아졌다. 도저히 알렉산더를 마주할 자신이 없었다.  
  
"중요한 거예요?"  
  
내가 마법사일 뿐만 아니라 악마라고 하면, 당신은 뒤집어질까? 매그너스는 생각했다. 괜히 목소리가 작아졌다. 매그너스가 시트를 쥔 손에 시선을 고정하고 웅얼거렸다.  
  
"아뇨, 그건 아니고. 음, 맞나? 그냥... 저에 대한 이야기들..."  
  
알렉이 황급히 매그너스의 어깨에서 손을 뗐다. 놀라서 고개를 든 매그너스의 눈에 순식간에 침대에서 일어나 반경 1미터는 멀어진 알렉이 보였다. 매그너스가 부스스 일어나며 고개를 갸웃거리자 그의 어깨에서 시트가 스르르 흘러내렸다. 그 야한 모습에서 눈을 떼려고 노력하며 알렉이 잔뜩 경직된 목소리로 물었다.  
  
"설마. 당신 미성년자예요?"  
  
매그너스의 입이 벌어졌다.  
  
"맞, 맞구나."  
  
"......"  
  
매그너스가 할 말을 잃은 사이에 알렉의 안색이 새파랗게 질렸다.  
  
"맞는 거죠? 젠장. 왜 말 안했어요? 아니, 말 할 리가 없지."  
  
매그너스의 뇌에 과부하가 걸리는 동안 알렉은 혼자서 이야기를 만들어냈다.  
  
"그래, 맞아. 어제 그 파티 생각해보니... 고, 고등학생도 있었고..."  
  
"알렉산더, 지, 진정해요."  
  
"젠장. 난 이제 큰일났어. 엄마. 죄송해요. 이지, 미안..."  
  
알렉이 슬슬 정신을 놓고 매그너스에게서 뒷걸음질쳐 멀어지기 시작하자 매그너스가 외쳤다.  
  
"아, 아니에요!"  
  
"아니라고요?"  
  
"아니에요, 절대!"  
  
"그럼 몇 살인데요?"  
  
"당, 당신보단 많아요... 믿어줘요."  
  
알렉의 흔들리던 눈이 안정을 찾았다.  
  
"정말이죠?"  
  
"네, 지옥을 걸고 맹세해요."  
  
다시 침대로 다가오는 알렉의 눈이 어색하게 찌푸려졌다.  
  
"꼭 맹세에 지옥까지 걸어야 해요?"  
  
불길하게. 중얼거리며 가까워진 알렉의 손길이 다시 매그너스의 몸에 닿아왔다. 알렉에게 부드럽게 안기며 매그너스가 말을 더듬었다.  
  
"이, 이건 마법사들의 은어예요... 그냥 흔한."  
  
"그래요? 흠. 나도 나중에 소개해줘요."  
  
사실, 나 아직도 잘 못 믿겠거든요. 섹스까지 해버렸는데. 해맑게 웃는 알렉의 품에서 매그너스가 조용히 한숨을 쉬었다.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
